Sins
by VindictiveViper
Summary: Wade Barrett commands that his lover, John Cena fetch him a certain item but when fellow United Kingdom member, Drew McIntyre offers him a good time, will he accept and cheat or will he turn the offer down.


Characters: Wade Barrett, John Cena, Drew McIntyre

The Leader of Nexus known as 'The British Brawler' Wade Barrett was inside of his Hotel Suite as usual torturing his new lover and servant 'John Cena' because John's misery was his happiness. He knew the precise tactics to keep the older superstar in line and the main tactic was fear, throughout everything he knew himself as well as everyone else did that Cena feared him to the fullest. He trapped the veteran in between himself and the wall that was behind John by firmly propping his hands on the white, drywall behind his lover. Wade's body was only a mere three inches apart from pressing against John's body. His dark, solid black hair was slicked back without a strand a hair out of place. The expression on his face explained each emotion that he was feeling which was power and dominance. His right, dark black, slim eyebrow was arched as If he was suddenly confused. His dark brown eyes gazed steadily at the older mans crystal blue eyes, it was no doubt that John was the most pleasing sight to him but the factor of him being the dominant male was more then intoxicating for him. The right corner of his lips were curled upright in the form of a slight grin displaying on his facial features. His smooth, tanned, velvety skin sent off a bright glow from the oil that he previously rubbed on his body. He only had one piece of clothing on which was a pair of grey, long-length, thick, comfortable sweat pants that fitted loosely on his waist. His smooth, silky, tanned, oily, muscular torso was exposed. His broad shoulders in which he had a tattoo on his right shoulder of a large red rose surrounded by multiple, smaller red roses with the words ''CULTURE, ALIENATION, BOREDOM, & DESPAIR'' in capital, black, thin lettering. The Tattoo traveled from his shoulder down to the center of his bicep muscle. His muscular biceps that tightened as soon as he propped his hands on the wall. His firm, tight, thin pectoral muscles which his nipples were already hard nubs. As well as his chiseled abdomen that tightened after each breath that he took. ''Now, John..'' he spoke softly to his lover that had purchased the wrong item from the grocery store. ''I said diet soda, now go out and get me a diet coke or don't either bother to come back'' he ordered. It didn't occur to him that his arousal happened so quickly. His erection was tenting the front of his sweat pants with the head of his cock pressing against the thick fabric of his sweats.

It was no surprise that the blue eyed superstar was afraid of his lover and boss, but that wasn't the issue at the moment. He listened during the entire time that Wade was speaking to him. He glared into Wade's eyes with his own light blue eyes understanding each word that was spoken. ''Alright..'' he answered in a low, soft tone of his own deep voice. He shook his head carelessly while his left hand pushed Wade's arm from off the wall, so he could pass on by. He walked out of the open door of Wade's hotel suite, thinking on how to end this relationship with his boss. This wasn't something that he wanted but it was something that he needed to do. He took step by step down the hallway of the fourth floor just thinking and clearing his head.

The chocolate brown eyed superstar watched as his lover pushed his way through and walked out of the door. He leaned his left shoulder against the frame of the door as he watched John's departure from the room and from out of the hallway. His dark brown eyes glanced down at the sight of his hard on tenting his sweat pants ''Fuck..'' he whispered to himself. He stepped out into the hallway with his back propping against the wall behind him to steady his balance. He attempted to adjust his erection and sweats so his raging hard on wouldn't be noticeable. His left hand slipped into the front of his sweat pants only to curl clench his hand around the length of his cock. He positioned his cock to face upright while he adjusted his pants. Why he was fixing his pants in the hallway was confusing because anyone could just walk by and notice him and his assets.

Meanwhile Drew McIntyre had departed from his hotel suite wearing a white, short-length towel that was cut approximately four inches above his knees. The length of his dark brown hair was styled in a slick back ponytail with a tan rubber band. As he stepped out of his bedroom, he pulled the door closed behind him. The younger superstar was heading down the hallway, when he noticed Wade playing with himself or at least that was what he thought of the situation. The front and back of his tan, smooth, muscular torso was slicked with oil that he previously rubbed on his body as well as Wade had John to do. Step by Step he was inching his way towards his co-workers. As he approached the britian wrestler within a few seconds of his departure from his room. He cleared his throat rather loudly to gain the attention of the other males ''Well, do you need some help with that, big fella down there?'' he asked in his deep, england accent.

The six-foot-seven male lifted his head from glancing at the task at hand to glaring at the man in front of him. Wade was a lot of things but committing an act of unfaithfulness was not something that he was fond of at all. Almost the entire locker-room knew that he was happily committed to the love of his life Cena, even though he never treated him the right way. That didn't mean that he wanted to have a meaningless orgasm with another person just because it would satisfy them and his-self as well. The answer was quite obvious to him because he wasn't going to stand there and have a sexual moment with someone else, especially not in a hallway where he could easily get caught ''No, thank you'' he replied. He switched his gaze back down at his sweat pants where he finally adjusted his pants to where his bulge was not as noticeable as it was before. The reason why it was so difficult was because he wasn't wearing any underwear underneath his sweat pants.

Drew wasn't the type of person that took the answer 'No' often from anyone and not someone that was a rookie in the business like Wade was. If he wanted the hard on underneath of the older mans pants then he was going to take it, if it wasn't willingly given to him. It was true that he knew about the relationship between John and Wade but that wasn't any of his concern, he just fount Barrett as a major turn on. ''What's wrong? Afraid to take a trip on the wild side'' he stated quite cockily. Drew didn't hesitate in the slightest, he flashed a quick, seductive wink at Barrett. That was when he repositioned himself from his firm, vertical standing position into a kneeling position in front of Wade, he made sure that his knees were firmly propped on the carpet covered floor that was underneath him. Before the older superstar knew it. Drew had stripped Barrett of his sweat pants by hooking his fingers into the waistband of his pants with each hand gripping the side of pants, he swiftly yanked the piece of clothing from off the mans waist down to his ankles.

Wade had thought that Drew would dismiss himself and go on about his business but what a surprise he was in for because that was the last thing that the younger male was doing. The surprise struck Barrett like a ton of bricks when the other superstar knelt down in front of him. The sight was mesmerizing on how Drew was only a few inches away from his hard on that twitched slightly inside the fabric of his sweat pants. As his pants were yanked down from his waist down to his ankles, his eyelids widened in shock. The length of his nine inch enlarged, seven inch thick, tan, smooth, heated, aching hard on sprung from his pants. The girth of his cock was positioned upright, lightly pressing against the center of his lower abdomen with his smooth, sagging ballsac was dangling loosely in between his thighs thick, smooth, tanned thighs. There were no words spoken from Barrett from the shock of what was happening although his lips were parted, no type of sound were heard.

The sight of Barrett's cock in front of him was almost to much for him to handle at the moment. His own semi-erect cock only hardened and thickened underneath his towel from the sensual sight in front of him. The size of Wade's erection was unbelieveable to say the least, it was massive and why the older male was hiding such a hard on was beyond him. Drew leaned his head forward while parting his lips slightly allowing his tongue to extend through his lips. He trailed his tongue up the length of Barrett's enlarged shaft, starting from his ballsac, guiding up the sensitive underside of his length to the head of Wade's hard on. He took the thick, smooth, round, tan, sensitive head of Barrett's erection into his moist, heated mouth through his slightly parted lips. He tightened his lips around the girth so that they were secure on the length. His head motioned forward and backward as he gave slow thrusts of his head, taking the shaft from the head all the way down to the base with each movement of his head. His lips were firmly closed around the length causing the foreskin of Barrett's pulsating cock to stroke against his tightened lips. He placed his left hand in the center of Wade's abdomen as he clenched his hand, his finger nails lightly pressed into the flesh of the older mans body.

The brown eyed superstar couldn't believe that he was allowing Drew to give him a blowjob in the hallway while he was dating Cena. As much as he didn't want this to happen, he had to admit that Drew was pretty good at what he was doing. He reclined his head back letting it rest against the drywall behind him during this moment of sexual satisfaction. The sensational feeling of his cock pumping back and forth inside of McIntyre's heated entrance was breath taking. At the moment he didn't care If he was caught, the only thing he was worried about was his release. He placed the palm of his left hand on the back of the younger males head ''Just...like...that'' he moaned in the form of a low, soft toned whisper with each one of his words being empathize with him forcefully, rapidly thrusting Drew's head forward causing his cock to deepen inside of Drew's mouth to where he felt the tip of the head press against the back of his lovers throat. In an instant strings of pre-cum started to leak from the slit of his cock with each powerful thrust into Drew's mouth.

As soon as Barrett relaxed and joined in on the fun that the two superstars were sharing in a public place such as a hallway. Drew curled the fingers of his right hand around the length of his cock only to stroke himself at a slow pace unknown to Wade. The taste of Wade's salty, sticky pre-cum mixed with his saliva covered hard on was a taste to remember. In between each hard thrust that was given by Barrett with force. The sound of Drew gagging and choking echoed through the hallway of the fourth floor. His dark brown eyes flicked upward to gaze at the expression on Wade's face. He worked his tongue around the cock while the older superstar was plowing the girth into his mouth. His soft, smooth, moisten tongue brushed lightly against the sensitive, smooth, underside of Wade's shaft.

He knew that this was wrong to commit such an unfaithful desire but If John had no type of knowledge of what he did then he could've care less. ''You're so good'' he moaned softly as his eyes rolled into the back of his head from the major amount of pleasure that was coursing through the veins of his body. He was indeed enjoying himself when he should've felt guilty from what he was allowing to happen. His left hand guided Drew's head back and forth on his hard on with inch by inch of his length being engulfed into Drew's mouth ''Ah, fuck...deeper'' he whispered in his deep accent. He was on the verge of losing self-control and letting his wild side out which was something he didn't want to happen. Wade placed both of his hands on the younger superstars head with each hand gripping the back of McIntyre's head. He motioned the other mans head forward on his girth as inch by inch deepened inside of Drew's mouth, he could feel the foreskin of his cock retracting backward as the base of his hard on was reached. He held the males head in that positioned for a few seconds with the tip of his cock pressing against the back of Drew's throat forcefully. His hands clenched in the dark brown hair of the younger males as his biceps and pectoral muscles tensed from the sensation. After ten seconds he let go ''I'm about to cum..'' he moaned softly to the other superstar.

As soon as the britian brawler released the tight grip that he had on the back of Drew' head. He slowly withdrew the cock from out of his mouth with a popping sound that echoed throughout the hallway. He moved his right hand to curl around the base of Barrett's hard on while his hand pumped his own cock. He parted his lips as wide as they would go as he engulfed the entire length of Wade's cock into his mouth with his teeth grazing against the foreskin lightly. Drew was about to give Wade the wettest, sloppiest blowjob ever known to man. His motioning head gave rapid thrusts taking the entire, slick length inward and out of his mouth as the tip stabbed the back of his throat. He increased the speed of his handjob that he was giving himself.

The urge was just overwhelming for him to even contain any longer, he was on the edge of an orgasm. The sounds that filled the entire hallway of how the saliva was squishing inside of Drew's mouth and how he was slurping up the dripping saliva on his own cock. The feeling of his cock retracting swiftly back and forth to the motions of the younger mans thrusting head. He reclined his head back once again to rest it against the hard surface of the wall behind him. A tingle was felt in his lower abdomen as his orgasm rushed up the length of his shaft ''Fuck, I'm gonna...'' he wasn't able to say the rest because before he knew it. There were six shots of his white, creamy, sticky, thick squirts of his semen erupting from the slit of his cock and into the heated mouth of the other superstar.

As soon as the cumshots gushed in his mouth, filling him up completely. A string of semen was noticed oozing down the left corner of his bottom lip as he swallowed bit by bit with each gulp he took. His slowly withdrew the cock from his mouth to focus on his own orgasm that was soon to come. He tilted his head back while stroking his cock at a rapid pace, his eyes rolling up in the back of his head from the sheer pleasure. He positioned his enlarged shaft upright as a two shots off his sticky, creamy, thick squirts of his own cum blasted from the slit of his cock and splatted down on his chiseled abdomen ''Fuck, man'' he moaned softly. Drew proceeded to clean Wade's messy cock. He extended his tongue through his lips, brushing the tip of his tongue against the semi-hard on to wipe a dribble of semen from the slit of the older mans cock. As he swallowed the last bit with ease, he stood up onto his feet while picking up his towel in the process ''This was certainly a time to remember, maybe...we can finish with round two, sometime?'' he stated while walking off back to his bedroom naked.

Wade swiftly pulled his sweat pants up from around his ankles to fit comfortably on his waist. He tucked his now limp cock into the fabric of his sweats while he stood there continuing to wait for John to return with the items that he had sent him to the store to purchase. That was when he thought about what Drew had just purposed, he didn't know how to answer it but he knew one thing and that was he wanted more. It was a difficult decision considering that he was romantically involved with Cena so how could he possibly cheat on the love of his life. ''Fuck..'' he snapped before walking back into the hotel room. He slammed the door shut as he propped his back against the wall and glanced down at the floor with all the guilt now surrounding him on what he just performed.


End file.
